The Wind Reborn
by Otaku Chick Amami
Summary: Kagura is reborn in kagomes Era as koenmas sister, her soul is awakened and her memories returned.But her power is sealed inside her as she faces dangerous challenges ahead she faces challanges of the heart. Who will she choose in this game of love n War?
1. Chapter 1

**By the way I in no way own any right to inuyasha or yu yu hakusho..or any of the characters though I seriously wish I did lolz I hope I got it right this time lolz..i just edited somethings, but since im not on the computer the original was made on, i can't make the proper modifications or adjustments to this story so for further notice im sorry but for right now this is the best i can do....gomenosai :(**

**_ I stared at him his Silver hair flowed down his back…shifting so beautifully in the wind reflecting the sun..He continued to stare at me and though as much as I wanted I couldn't return his calm gaze..I knew I was fading away …I wanted to be free and yet I was fading…And for a moment as his voice whispered into the wind I felt nothing but joy I said his name. Barely a word escaped my lips Seshomaru but as he spoke those words...the words that seemed to haunt me for only those few moments realization hit…Was this the freedom I sought…_**

_**Seshomaru: I followed the scent of blood and miasma...then all I could do was foolishly smile...just the idea that he was speaking to me, that he may see me for not a traitor or some pathetic demon but maybe someone in his eyes…I see...So are you disappointed that I'm not Naraku? But instead of answering coldly or turning away he continued to look at me…**_

_**Seshomaru: I knew it was you…At that moment my heart sped up and for a second I thought my mind was playing tricks on me… maybe in my last moments he was just toying with me…and what a cold hearted demon he was...but I found truth in his words and even more in his eyes...they reflected the truth of his heart…I see I whispered again…Staring at the ground his words echoed embedded in my mind. So you came knowing it was me…My body slumped forward a bit and I could no longer see his face…the wind blew shifting ....pressing against me… as though to hold me up…I couldn't heal..I wonder what he's thinking .Seshomaru, not even…Tenseiga can save her; Seshomaru: Are you leaving…Yeah, It's enough I replied back the only thought in my mind was his face …his words echoing into my heart …my lips curled up into a smile but not a smile of mockery or sadness but a true genuine smile. . I saw you…one last time. And it was then I felt my body fade away…I am the wind. The Free wind.**_

**Years later...Kagomes Era…**

** Kicking my feet slowly, I let my feet slip into the cold water…that dream again just what was that about. What was his name, I sighed shaking my head whatever it was I sighed reaching my hand forward, I could still see his face...if only I could…who are you...as though to answer my own question..i found myself forming the words..of his name Sesho...ma..****Yumi what are you doing over here all by yourself? Shielding my eyes a, I looked up at the sky, just dreaming I replied. Looking down at me I saw a pair of deep chocolate eyes staring at me. What was it about, Looking back into the water I sighed? What's it to you anyways? Glaring at me I glared back at her and then growled dang it Keiko why not get a life? Weren't you supposed to be stalking Yusuke? A blush appeared on her cheeks, I'm not stalking him, and I'm just keeping an eye on him. Putting her hands on her hips she glared at me, and for the first time that day I noticed she was wearing her favorite white shorts with a pink striped shirt. Her dark brown hair was pulled into two pig tails running down her back stopping just mid back and her face seemed to pale in the sunlight but the blush on her cheeks reminded me of a doll. I sighed aren't you going to go find him why'd you waste your time looking for me, I just want to be alone. I managed to say the last words carefully enough so that it wouldn't come out harsh and at the same time not reveal how I was truly feeling. **

** Fine I'll go back but if you need anything we'll be just over there ok. I nodded do as you wish and ok sure. Walking away Yumi just be careful, walking away she disappeared into the bushes. My voice in the end had come out a little shaky and I stared at the sky seeing his face again. Are you a sign I was meant to be alone a memory or a dream that won't ever come true? Who are you...I was so close… I bit my lip, damn it just who the hell are you, who the hell am I? It was then that I heard her voice I am the wind. The free wind… Shuddering a little bit I curled up it wasn't the first time I heard her but all the same it was creepy. The windswept around me and I closed my eyes opening them again. I felt tears roll down my cheek. Damn it not this again, what the hell is going on? Wiping the tears away I glared at my reflections, my black hair was an unruly mess sticking out on all sides and stopped just below my neck. On top of that my face that normally showed some color was redder. My eyes that were a dark black and showed no emotion was filled with sadness seeming to tremble in the rippling water. Kicking the water I sighed stupid guy...stupid dream...stupid keiko... Stupid camping trip…I growled. Just who are you speaking with? Turning around I stared into the face of a man I had never seen before. His body masked in shadow. I glared and just who the hell are you? Walking forward I was able to see him clearly. **

**He had black hair running down his back, his eyes stared at me blankly and a playful smile appeared on his face. You know you're kind of cute. I snorted yeah so is a puppy I asked you a question who are you. He smirked moving closer to me. I glared at him just what the hell is so funny. Nothing he said looking me over, I just thought for a second this would be fun, but you just run your mouth and besides you're not much of a girl. I felt my face heat up you...you perverted bastard. I raised my hand and slapped him across the face. He smiled O touchy I see, moving closer towards me I stepped back falling into the water. I growled you bastard. I stood up and glared at him. Leaning forward he reached his hand out to me. He smiled again excuse my manners my name is Akira .And you are beautiful, he smiled and his face changed he almost looked enchanting and I couldn't look away. He smiled again and I felt my face heat up, what …why do you…want to help me, now? Well let's just say I've had a change of heart. Looking down I saw that my white shirt was soak through revealing my body. I had normally worn huge shirts because normal shirts clung to me, showing off my body and giving off attention I didn't want to or need. On top of that I had worn my black swim shorts that clung to me when I got them wet. But the shirt was supposed to cover it up once I came out and now all I wanted to do was run and hide. Looking me over again he smirked, and I felt my face heat up. I pointed at him you pervert… I shrieked. I opened my mouth to scream but instead i was surprised when he pulled me into him. What do you think you're doing? He smiled leaning down he pressed his lips against mine and I felt my knees go weak. Pulling away he smiled again that was just to keep you from screaming but…Raising my hand I slapped him again. **

**Don't you ever do that again, he shrugged what else can I do to keep you from screaming. I glared at him and snarled you're nothing but a pervert. Walking away from him I was suddenly pulled back once again his lips crashed against mine, I almost fell, I couldn't move. I could feel it..feel him pooring everybit of himself into the kiss, why,i moaned a bit against his lips.I didn't want him to pull away wrapping my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer into him his arms wrapped around my waist. Pulling away again gasping a bit he laughed you should know I never follow orders. Shaking my head I growled and then smiled pushing him away I screamed. Damn it, appearing in front of me I saw a flash of dark black hair before Akira was thrown across the river. Hiei he nodded what's wrong did he do something? I shook my head no he just startled me, I stared down embarrassed they didn't have to know and it's not like Hiei could read my mind like everybody else. He nodded Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama appeared in front of me the girls just behind them. Botan, Yusuke said not bothering to turn around take Yukina, Yumi and Keiko and get out of here. Botan nodded grabbing my hand I was suddenly being pulled through the forest. Just in front of me I could see Keiko and Yukina struggling to make it through the forest. Stopping once we got into camp Botan threw up a shield. It may not be strong but it should do.**

**Sitting down I sighed, Yukina sat down beside me what happened. I looked down like I said he scared me that's all. Botan stared at me he scared you? I nodded it happens okay. When the hell are those supposed new member's supposed to get here I growled. Botan looked up and then tackled me to the ground. What the hell is going on, looking up a bright light shattered the barrier. Standing there staring at us was a half demon dressed in a red kimono behind him were 4 girls. A wolf girl, a demon slayer, and two smaller girls with black hair one dressed in a yellow Kimono the other looked liked a boy dressed in armor but stood there proudly, with her arms crossed. Damn it Inuyasha I thought we said you'd cool it on the freaking wind scar. Waving her arms a girl in a dark blue uniform stepped in front of him. Sorry I just got carried away; she glared at him and then growled SIT BOY!!!!!! Falling down his head slammed into the ground, damn it Kagome what the hell was that for? Stepping from behind a tree a monk followed by a small kitten a fox, 3 wolf men and another demon slayer appeared. Lady Kagome please calm down, the monk said stepping in between them I believe the reason behind Inuyasha's abrupt behavior was that he thought maybe some sort of evil was ahead and attacked though unsure of the enemy isn't that right Inuyasha. I don't need help monk besides it's not my fault Inuyasha sighed sheathing his sword, there was that scream and I just didn't want you… well anyone getting hurt. Really I heard Koenma said you could have fooled us. Botan, Yukina are you alright? Helping them up, they stood up next to him and nodded. Keiko was already up and in Yusuke's arms. Yusuke sighed Inuyasha, Inuyasha smiled Yusuke. **

**Stepping forward Koenma reached down to help me up. JUST WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM I SCREAMED? Yumi calm down like he said you did scream. I glared at him just where the hell did you come from any way? Koenma sighed I'm sorry if I took too, long to return Yumi my apologies.I smiled, turning towards Koenma I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. Koenma chuckled wrapping his arms around me, it's nice to see you too Yumi, you aren't hurt are you? Pulling away I shook my head I'm just glad your back. He nodded as am I,he said patting my head. Aw the wolf girl said Koenma is that your girlfriend. I almost choked and then shook my head. HELL NO, he's my- walking out from behind another tree a small green imp appeared. The little girl in the yellow kimono turned Lord Jaken she said running to him pulling him into a tight hug, he hugged her back before struggling for her to let go. But that's not what made me stop; standing there behind him was the man from my dream his silver hair just like I remembered his very presence made me cringe but at the same time pulled me in. There was something calming and familiar about him. Landing just beside him, Akira stood up and then smiled it's an honor my lord. At that moment my heart began to race and his eyes met mine. Sesho..ma ..ru everyone looked at me and I stepped forward, Lord Seshomaru, he continued to look at me never breaking my gaze. He eyes widened and he stared at me in disbelief, it can't be… I nodded it is…I whispered Kagura. I nodded Yo, the wind picked up around me and it was then I heard the voice of my past my own voice, I am the wind. The Free wind. And it was then everything began to spin and the world before me turned black.**


	2. Chapter 2 Truth

I just want to start off by saying I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile but I will do my best to try and continue with each story more frequently at this time I'm currently updating 2 of my other stories tears of the blue phoenix and voice of the blood red lioness. I also would like to state that I in no way own any right to Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho lolz. Here's a brief warning this chapter is not for the faint of heart, it gets quite graphic and gets pretty gory in the middle of the chapter. Do not read if you're not for the horror type thing please and thank you-Sincerely Otaku Chick Amami

P.S A major thanks to those who favorite/Alerted/ and reviewed my stories. And a Major thanks to SolarCrystalAngel and LunarCrystalAngel and all those who have been encouraging me to continue my stories.

Chapter 2: Truth

Opening my eyes I sat up and groaned, I suddenly felt a wave of pain ripple though me what in the hell hit me? Looking around I realized I was in a dark green tent. Walking into the tent Yukina looked at me and smiled glad you're finally up. I sighed staring at her what are you talking about? Well you remember Lord Sesshomaru right I nodded, well you fainted after you saw him I groaned brushing my hair back I gasped feeling my face heat up. An image of a demon with silver hair flashed in my mind. Yukina smiled again glad you remembered, laying back down I closed my eyes this couldn't get any worse. The first time I meet the guy that's been haunting my dreams and I faint. So that's the guy you've been dreaming about? I mean it should have been kind of obvious though she laughed other then the past 2 days and after you fainted you kept repeating his name over and over in your sleep. I felt the blood rush to my head taking a pillow I covered my face there was no way in hell I was going to leave this tent. Yukina laughed I groaned shut up it's not funny; I don't hear you laughing when Hiei's beating the crap out of Kuwabara and that's pretty damn funny. She stopped laughing well it's only fair everyone is always making of Kuwabara and he's really a nice guy he's sweet and he's funny and he's caring and in that goofy sort of way you have to admit he's kind of cute. I groaned looking I sighed moving the pillow off my face I'm already feeling sick but if you plan to go on about your weird attraction to Kuwabara its fine with me as long as you get me a bucket and a knife, I smirked. She smiled shaking her head well you're going to have to leave this tent sometime you look like you were attacked by wild animals standing up she looked at me once last time before leaving the tent. I rolled my eyes she was right I hated it when she was right.

Standing up I realized Yukina had left me a fresh change of clothes, picking them up a small glass fell out of the pile of clothes. Picking it up I looked at it I could see my reflection, and I groaned. Yukina was right I did look like I got attacked by wild animals. My hair stuck out all sides and there was even some leaves and dirt in my hair, on top of that my face was practically covered in dirt. I growled tossing the glass back down to the ground what the hell did they do drag me through the forest, knowing them they probably did. Turning around I walked out the back of the tent there was no way in hell I was going to let anyone else see me like this not that I honestly cared everybody else when they woke up looked like they had gotten hit by a truck. Walking into the forest I entered the clearing I was closer to the lake then I had thought. Moving a tree branch out of my way I kept walking why the hell did it have to be today of all days. Sesshomaru I whispered he was all I had dreamed about and strangely enough even now he wouldn't leave my mind.

I had known him in a past life seen him in my dreams and now here he was, barely a few feet away from me. I wonder closing my eyes I focused my energy until I could see him clearly he stood staring at the flames if the fire. The light of the flames caught glowed brightly against his features. I could see his face almost as though he were right in front of me. I could see his eyes a bright amber gold, his pale skin reflecting the moonlight. I could feel the warmth rolling off his skin like waves I stepped forward looking at me staring into his eyes red markings on cheeks the marks of a full demon. I could feel his demonic energy and I stared at him I stepped closer his lips formed into a straight line he just looked at me he was exactly the way I remembered powerful and strong. He stared at me with an intense gaze and although I should have been afraid I drew closer to him so that we were barely apart my lips barely away from his, I could almost feel the warmth of his lips against mine, and once again I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Yumi I opened my eyes, I growled damn it not now, running down to the edge of the water I stopped damn it. What the hell am I supposed to do? Breathing in I sighed calming down I could feel it the wind suddenly picking up around me I and I heard her, the voice of my past once again, I am the wind, the free wind. I groaned I honestly wish I truly understood what the hell that means? Taking my shirt off I tossed it to the ground along with my pants and the rest of my clothes. Kicking my shoes off I stepped into the water feeling a chill run through me, it's now or never. Stepping back I dove into the water, letting the cold water cover my body and I swam deeper into the water. Why the hell did I choose to do this now especially when that pervert Akira is around? Swimming back up I looked around I was alone I had managed to swim to the middle of the lake and of course just my luck my clothes were gone. Damn looking up I stared at the sky it was a full moon. The moon glowed brightly and although I could see all the stars around it they seemed to dim in the light of the moon. I smiled I wonder if I had ever seen a sky like that before in my past life? Pushing the thought away I turned back around.

Closing my eyes I focused on the water I remember just before we left for the stupid camping trip Koenma had said there was a waterfall with some sort of cavern behind it. He had promised to show it to me once everyone else came but he never got the chance to. Better later than never, I could hear it the sound of rushing water over rocks I could see the cavern just behind it as though it were right in front of me I could even feel the chill of the water. Opening my eyes I swam towards it, pressing my hand forward I sighed breathing in I held my breath and I swam through it. Standing up I walked into the cave I could feel the cold night air against my skin. I groaned great my 3rd night here and I'm stuck naked behind a waterfall I growled. Leaning against the wall I sighed I could already hear Koenma scolding me, how could I be so careless and get myself stuck in a situation like this, it wasn't completely my fault that his friends took my clothes I felt my face heat up but then again what idiot would strip down and jump in a lake with people around. Closing my eyes I pulled my legs up to my chest, Koenma was going to kill me, not if this curse didn't kill me first. Looking at my hand I stared at my wrist I, I smiled sadly the remembering the day I met Koenma anyone would think it was something wonderful or great but no one knew the truth although meeting Koenma was the greatest day of my life it was also the worst.

~flash back~

I remember that day I had gotten assigned to clean the rooms on the first floor. I had just turned 9 and I was a servant in Lady Okuro's castle. She had taken me after my grandmother died when I was only 4 and I had been living with her since. Lady Okuro was one of those women who was strong and beautiful but at the same time had a heart that was darker than any demon. She treated everyone kindly but her servants and those she considered barely any use to her she could care less about. That day I was wearing my favorite blue shirt with black shorts and socks. I had tied my hair into a bun so it would keep out of my face. The day had started off normally me cleaning and at the end of the day just as I would I'd shower and return to bed. Instead Lady Okuro when I was finished had called me into the main room. The main room was a large room located in the north wing. I remember the wooden walls decorated with pictures of her ancestors and sculptures in every corner. The light in that room was always dim because it was lit by candle and the faint glow of a fire place. I also remember the floor always seemed to creak even though floor was covered with a thick red carpet. I walked down the hallway knocking on the door I knelt down Lady Okuro did you call for me. Yes enter, stranding up I walked into the room closing the door I knelt back down I didn't look up. She stood there her back turned to me. Yumi have you finished you're chores, I nodded Yes my lady. Good she turned to me as always her hair was tied back neatly, now stand up and look at me. I nodded although I knew it was disrespectful and that she'd probably have me whipped later for it but I did as she was told. Good she smiled walking over to me she raised my chin so that my eyes were now staring into hers. She was wearing makeup and as always she looked beautiful. She wore a light orange eye shadow that brought out her forest green her eyes; she had light skin that was filled with color. She wore bright red lipstick and a faint blush lit her cheeks. She smiled at me and I remember feeling my face heat up as she looked at me. I was ashamed to look at her to even be so close to her and at the same time I was scared. Letting me go she smiled now Yumi I have a favor to ask of you. I nodded anything my lady. Aren't you sweet she now I have arranged for you to attend a certain event tonight with a lord. He takes interest in girls like you, with dark brown eyes and sweet smiles, her voiced seemed mocking.

Now go get dressed and be on your way, I nodded again yes my lady. Turning around I walked back to my room but instead of finding my things I found two women dressed in navy blue robes. One I had never seen before she had brown hair that was cut short, the other was lady Okuro's personal assistant Mayumi as usual her hair was out in curls, standing there they stood outside my room. One of the women took me to the side and led me to the bathing hall. Shoving me into bath she looked me over and scowled hurry now and take off your clothes I looked at her my face heated up, what I stared at her. She smiled take off your clothes you can't go meet thy lord dressed like that. I nodded stepping into the shower I took off my clothes. Stepping into the water I could feel the warmth of the water against my skin and I sighed dipping further into the water. It felt good and I smiled the smell of lavender seemed to drift into the air. Hold still now looking up I was suddenly shoved into the water, I could feel someone's hands scrubbing my hair. Standing up I gasped is there something the matter. Before I could answer I was shoved back into the water, hold still while wash the soap out of your hair I nodded. Taking my hand again Mayumi pulled me out of the water and threw a towel at me. Shoving me into the hallway she led me to another room. Ami hurry up now you have to get her dressed. Walking into the room I let my eye roam around the room strangely enough it resembled the main room except for the large bed covered in a dark blue comforter. Walking into the room the other women smiled in her hands she carried a dark red silk kimono. She nodded Yes Mayumi-Sama, Mayumi nodded and then left. Looking at me again and nodded I guess with your hair, picking up a comb she ran through my hair pulling out the knot I remember flinching each time she did she seemed to drag my hair. I'm sorry your hair is just very thick she smiled, and I nodded combing through the end of my hair she pinned it up. The rest after that seemed like a blur I had put on my clothes but Ami had helped put on the Kimono. I remember looking at myself after that I had looked even felt like a princess and for the 1st time I thought to myself that I had looked beautiful. I was only 14 then but I was being treated like royalty like someone of importance and I smiled.

Leading me down a second hall I was shoved into a carriage. I could still remember the sound of my sandals as they clunked against the ground. The feel of the warm night air against my skin and the starry sky above. If I had any sense then maybe I would have questioned why the sudden change, why I was being treated like this now. Maybe if I were smarter I would have run but as a servant all I could do was follow my masters order and attend to her very need at the slightest whim. But I didn't instead I climbed into the carriage and waited till we arrived at the lords castle. When I finally got there I had realized my mistake. We were at Lord Souske's Castle; he was indeed a demon one of the most terrifying demons of the demon world. He was to be feared and up until then I had only heard of rumors of the horrible things that took place there. When we arrived I remember a sudden fear grew in my chest and I couldn't breathe, and I started to cry as we grew closer, and as realization hit me I began to sob. Lady Okuro had sent me there to die and as her servant even if I could I could do nothing about it. When we got to the castle the carriage had stopped outside its gates and for those few moments I remembered thinking maybe I could get away, standing up I jumped out of the carriage but I never made more the n 2 feet away, before I was picked up and carried inside. I remember kicking and screaming crying, how could lady Okuro be so heartless? How could Mayumi and Ami do this did they not know what would happen to me. And as much as I didn't want to believe it, in my heart I knew they had known what was going to happen? But they didn't care as far as they knew they would only have to take care of the women and once they finished their task they could carless what happened to me or anyone else. As of sunrise tomorrow there would be another servant in my place.

And since I was a servant no one would care about where I was or what happened to me. Throwing me into a cell I fell onto the floor tearing my kimono and scraping my knees. The cement floor was cold but was covered in dirt and mold. I looked up staring through an opened window and I started to cry. I remember that night especially because that was the first time I heard her I had never felt more alone, but then suddenly a warm cold wind drifted in. I am the wind the free wind, looking up I stopped crying and stood up. I sighed wiping the tears away, and stood up hello is anyone there? Looking around I saw no one, and I sighed I can't believe this I'm going to die here alone. Breathing in I leaned against the wall hearing footprints I pressed myself into a corner. A shadow walked passed me and I sat there I suddenly heard a woman scream, forcing myself to look up I stared at 2 shadows against the wall a figure stood there at first it look like a man but as I watched the shadow suddenly seemed to transform and the woman screamed. Leaning the shadowed figure suddenly disappeared; I remember hearing the woman I had never heard someone scream so loudly before her screams seemed to echo. Closing my eyes I covered my ears when I finally heard her stop. I looked up it sounded like something was being torn apart. I hadn't noticed but my hands were shaking standing up I walked to the door of the cell, Hello, I heard another sound like something heavy hitting the ground I suddenly felt something warm cover me and I froze. I suddenly felt what felt like a pool of water at me feet but it was warm and felt slick. Looking down I screamed my whole body along with the walls were covered in blood. Stepping back I slipped and I screamed backing up against the wall, I stared into the hallway. I could hear heavy breathing and the sudden shuffling of keys. Backing up into a corner I covered my ears and closed my eyes again, but I could still smell the scent of blood I could still feel the warmth of the blood on my hands. I remember I tried wiping the blood off onto my Kimono but no matter how I tried it wouldn't go away the scent the smell wouldn't leave me. Closing my eyes I could hear the sound of footsteps outside my cell. The lock clicked and I could suddenly feel someone in front of me I could feel the warmth of their breath against my skin. The scent of blood was heavy in the air, I suddenly felt the urge to throw up but I kept my eyes closed and held it down. I don't know how long I sat there but I opened my eyes and I screamed lying in front of me woman, in a dark blue kimono her hair a dark red standing up I walked over to her, she was laying there her body completely still. My mind screamed at me then for me to turn around but I kept walking. I screamed and my knees gave in she was dead her body along with her kimono was torn to pieces. I noticed now that her hair although it appeared red in the light was actually covered in blood and her had been set that it looked like it was still attached instead her head was next to her body her arms and even one of her legs had been torn off, and she was covered in blood. But the worst part wasn't seeing her but her head even though it was cut off her body her mouth was closed but strangely enough her eyes were open staring as though she were still alive waiting to die her eyes still had the same look of fear but she stood there staring at me. I turned around then I felt my stomach heave and I lurched forward throwing up. Backing away from the wall I heard someone laugh, and I turned staring back at me was a man his eyes were a bright orange his hair was covered by a helmet and the rest of his body was covered in armor, but along with his chest and his face he was covered in blood his face a twisted smile. He unlocked the cell and walked inside you enjoy your gift? We can't have you dying in here now can we taking me by the wrist he flung me onto the floor and I screamed I had landed right in front of the woman's head. He laughed again his eyes now a steely gray, he smirked looking down at me I suddenly felt a pain in my back he had kicked me so now instead of sitting up I was lying down. Grabbing me by my hair I was flung against the wall you're lucky you're a wedding gift to Lord Souske or you'd be just like her. Lifting me up he threw me onto his shoulder, my head was pounding and everything seemed to blur. I tried to move but my whole body felt heavy, carrying me through a door I was tossed onto a floor. My head slammed against the tiled floor, the man growled kicking me in the stomach I gasped feeling the air leave my body a sudden pain filled my chest and I coughed up blood. Lifting me up he growled stupid bitch carrying me into another room, he stopped putting me down he bound my hands. Picking me up again everything seemed to spin the pain in my chest grew and I felt a searing pain as though I were on fire.

Everything seemed to blur and I only managed to see flashes and pieces of images. I sighed suddenly feeling cold; opening my eyes I realized I was lying on a tiled floor. Standing over me was another man I had never seen before. He had dark black hair that reached mid back. He had dark blue eyes that shone brightly, in the light. He was wearing a dark black shirt with black pants. He sighed I'm sorry for the harsh treatment my men aren't as quite well mannered I supposed in fact there quite animals. Let me help you, leaning down he untied the ropes on my hand. I don't suggest you try to run either I have guards at every door, but before you try to escape I'm going to tell you something, feel free to object he smiled again. This guy was obviously sick I was covered in blood and yet he was trying to make me an offer. He stood up I'm not going to beat around the bush you're lady and I have made an arrangement in order for her to continue her rich life style I asked that she would send me one of her most precious servants. He smirked and so she sent me you as you know I was recently married but my wife in this condition she's in she can't have children. And you see I need a heir to continue my bloodline.

I could use any of my subjects but you see there all demons my whole kingdom is filled with demons, he smiled proudly. And so the closest kingdom nearby was Lady Okuro's filled with nothing but humans. And so you understand not to rush you or anything but you must decide tonight well I guess I should have stated whether or not you do this willingly or not you will do as I wish and this must take place while I'm at my strongest and I do I glared at him there wasn't much of a choice; I hope you understand what I'm asking of you he smiled again I'm not asking for you to have my child I'm asking if you will be my child. I looked at him suddenly growing angry, you bring me here and cage me like an animal against my will, you have me witness the death of a woman and then treated like some sort of animal and you're asking me to be your child.

You want me to be your child would you honestly treat your child like that your obviously sick I yelled. He laughed like I said my men are animals my apologies, but you must understand they were only assuring I get what I want. He laughed again running a hand through my hair; I shuddered and then turned to glare at him then why tell me if you're going to do this anyway yelled. If you ask me it seems like you're intent is to only please yourself the wishes and desires of a spoiled king. His eyes glowed true but I rather have you not go into this blind sighted but you will do as I say. Picking me up he flung me against the wall I'm sorry but this is going to hurt, I looked at him my eyes tearing up I thought you said you were going to adopt me. He smiled it's not as easy as adopting you my dear you must become of my blood. I looked at him shaking my head no. He smiled sorry, throwing me onto the floor my head slammed against the tiles and everything seemed to blur again he stood over me bending down he laughed I hope you understand that this has to be, I tried to move backing up against the wall, sweet dreams my daughter, I suddenly felt nothing but pain ripple through my body and I gasped looking down I saw that his hand was covered in my blood, it was all I could see before the world around me turned black.

When I awoke I found myself in a different room I was lying in a bed that was not my known looking down at me was the same man as before only this time he bowed Princess Hisano you're father has been waiting for you to awaken. Later on me found out that Lord Souske had given me his blood in my weakened state turning me into a demon and along with it a new name and a new identity. Although I was not a full blooded demon and only half he treated me, as his own I was but on my 13th birthday my mother Lady Shizune gave birth to a boy Keitaro my younger brother. We were raised together as brother and sister but on my 17th birthday everything changed. Lord Souske decided that as half demon I would not be fit to rule in his place, he said I had tainted his blood line and that he would fix it. On my 18th birthday I was to be killed a sacrifice to the kings of the spirit world as a sign of power and strength. When my 18th birthday came I was forced into a room surrounded by people Keitaro my younger brother stood there watching although we had grown up with each other he agreed with father as did mother I should be killed in order to ensure power to the throne. I was dressed in nothing but a white robe surrounded by nothing but demons one of those demons was Koenma, he hadn't known what was going to happen but had been invited along with the rest of the spirit world detectives to witness my father's power. My father had opened the doorway to hell in order to use me as there sacrifice when Koenma realized this he tried to stop but it was too late, I had been thrown in and Koenma had fallen in with me. When I was pushed in he had grabbed my hand and we both fell in. When we had fallen deep enough the portal to the other side closed. Looking at him I noticed he was unconscious. I suddenly felt strange but then I was filled with nothing but pain my skin my whole entire body felt like it was fire. I realized it was the demon blood inside me; my body was using my demonic energy to protect me but at the same time the demonic energy since I hadn't been originally born human it was flowing out of me. I would be cast into hell as a human with no way of protecting myself.

A shield appeared around me and Koenma I could see the shield fading away as the servants of the underworld surrounded us. I looked at Koenma again why would a boy I had never actually met in person risk himself to save me. The shield suddenly gave in the demonic blood in me had finally been purified. I was human I felt chains wrap around me but they hadn't just wrapped around but Koenma who was still lying unconscious next to me. I don't why but I started to cry just looking at him. He was being pulled away from and I screamed, he was going to die here because of me. A sudden darkness seemed to cloud over us and the chains around me disappeared and the fire around us disappeared, reaching out I grabbed Koenmas arm. Pulling him closer to me I let his head rest on my lap. I started to feel hot again like my skin was on fire looking up I stared into the face of a hell hound a dog completely covered in flames. As the flames simmered down I began to see it clearly the bones of the dog were on the outside and I could see its flesh instead of being terrified I stared at him frozen not out of fear but of surprise even as a demon I had never come across any demon that looked like this. I am Haku guardian of the 1st gate of hell what is your reason for appearing here. I blinked once before I replied my voice was hoarse I was sent here as a sacrifice from my father Lord Souske as an offering, but I ask you to spare this young man with me has nothing to do with this I only ask that you spare him from my fate. He nodded you have already served your time in the afterlife there is no need for either of you to be here, it is neither your time nor his and you being mortal with the blood of a demon forced onto you have committed no crime but your family must be punished. The crime against them is that the bloodline of the Otawaroo clan has been tainted but not by you, but by your father you're mother and your brother. That's impossible I yelled my brother he's a full demon of pure blood and so are both my parents. That is true but you're father forced a mortal to drink his blood of pure lineage but out of desperation that is a sign of weakness.

I nodded I understand I couldn't argue with him although my father had done it for power I sometimes thought it was out of love after all why would risk creating a half demon. In the end he was ruthless after all he had forced me to become a demon and even tried to kill me after but my brother and my mother had done nothing wrong. He laughed I see you did not know after all demons can be your just as deceitful as humans you see your brother is indeed your brother but only by your mother. What do you mean he smiled you're brother is only you're brother by your mother's blood not your father's. But that's impossible mother ...wouldn't but if she did brother can't be blamed for his bloodline, indeed but the child is born of the parents sin must pay. Now go there is no reason for you to be bound here any longer if you remain I cannot assure of your safety your life will end and your soul will be damned here forever. I nodded and what about him I looked down at Koenma. He cannot remain here long as well but he will safe after all he is one of the guardians of the afterlife for him to be here would mean he would have had to commit a crime as well but since he has not he is also free to go. I nodded thank you but Haku I must know how will my family be punished? They hold not ties to you but if you must know they will die the blood inside of them will cause them to die each time they use their abilities there demonic energy will feed on their bodies causing them to die, but because of that there bloodline will be cursed they cannot continue their tainted bloodline it shall end where the impurity began first with your father then you're mother and then it shall end with you brother. I stood up I know my family isn't shouldn't be spared of any wrath and they deserve what they're getting but even now I must ask of you for even all the bad things they've done it was always for a good reason so please spare them, I beg of you. He laughed do you think you can atone for you whole families sins, you a mere mortal even if you lived 1000 lives you could never atone for their crimes.

I kneeled my head face to the ground please I could feel tears rolling down my cheek, even if I am but one, a mortal even with no power I ask of you please, if I can't atone for all of them but maybe I can atone for one please spare my brother Keitaro he doesn't understand he's as innocent as I am. You are truly a foolish human was it not your brother who pushed you in here, was it not he who tried to kill you. I know I sobbed my brother tried to kill me, but even as much as I tried to ignore it he was my brother I was there when he had first learned to walk, when he said first words. I was the one who had taught him how to summon his demonic energy, we trained together and even when we weren't constantly against each other we played together we raced against each other and when we were younger we took turns playing tricks on the servants. He was still my little brother, I know I replied back and that is why I'm asking you to spare him. It makes no different to me he smiled only the fact that now you must truly share in their fate but you should know in order for this to happen you must become a full demon ending your human life and your human soul will be damned. I nodded whatever it will take, I sighed as long as I can save my brother. He nodded stepping back he growled the flames began to rise off his skin until his entire body was covered in flames. Stepping back he lunged at me and everything suddenly turned black, you have chosen you're fate. When I opened my eyes again Koenma and I were in the middle of the castle. Koenma groaned looking up at me why would you- I looked at him would you not do the same for your family. Kill them looking up I stared at my father, he glared back at me what are you? At that moment I hadn't truly known all I knew was that I was that I was supposedly a full demon now and with every step I took would lead me closer to my death. Koenma stood up his friends stood in front of him turning to my father he glared at him. You bastard you would dare try to kill her do you know what she did? She just gave up the rest of her life to save your pathetic family for the sins you all have committed. She just saved the only heir to your throne and you try to kill her. My father stood up glaring at Koenma his demonic energy spilling out you dare stand in my court and lie to me he snarled, his eyes turning a bright red, Kill them he screamed kill them all, it wasn't till we were about to be killed. That I suddenly began to feel strange I could feel my demonic energy flowing out. Standing up the whole room like the gates of hell had suddenly grown black, and once again Haku appeared only this time he spoke through me. You dare go against the words of a guardian what he speaks is truth you are not to harm him or if you dare your death will only come to you swifter and I assure you nothing but pain awaits you already for the sins of your family and the acts you committed. Your son shall be spared but if you lay a hand on the child before you I guarantee to you a permanent place in hell where you shall suffer for all eternity. Hakus presence suddenly disappeared and I fell forward, turning around Koenma caught me, picking me up he smiled. Rest now I assure you everything will be okay, when I woke up again I was in Koenmas castle, Koenma stood beside me. As of now you are now under official protection of the spirit world I as a Prince and a guardian of the spirit world it is my duty protect you. Cut the crap Koenma your just doing this cause you like her you don't even know the girls name. Koenmas face turned a bright red turning around he glared at boy with dark black hair Yusuke do you want to keep your job or not. The boy named Yusuke laughed I don't care I'm not even getting paid for this and besides you just rehired me out of nowhere you think I want to do this crap, he laughed. Koenmas faced turned redder Yusuke get the hell out. Yusuke laughed sure whatever he smiled turning around see you later and tell your girlfriend there I will see her later. Koenma turned back to me and cleared his throat I'm sorry about that. I nodded I'm sure usually he's normally behaved, I laughed sitting up. He laughed actually that's the way Yusuke is always but you get used to it after awhile he smiled. And as for what Yusuke said it's not true I do know you're name. Your name is Hisano is it not. I shook my head it was princess Hisano my real name is Yumi. He nodded Yumi it fits you. Koenma sighed I have to go attend to other matters but if you need me don't be afraid to ask. I nodded I'd just like to get some sleep, I smiled he nodded alright sleep well then. Closing my eyes I sighed thinking about all the things that had happened in the past few days. I flinched feeling a pain in my hand looking down I watched as a red marking appeared on my hand a sign that the curse had already taken begun to take effect. ~end of flash back~

After that I stayed with Koenma and since then I haven't looked back each time after that when I use my demonic energy it would grow wrapping around my arm like a vine. There were 8 seals placed on my body to keep my power under control so far I had broken one seal the seal I had broken I used to save Yukina. Once all 8 seals were broken I would die and my soul dragged into hell. Leaning my head against the wall I sighed so much for a happy ending. Closing my eyes I layed down on the ground the cold feeling of the rocks pressed up against my skin made me shudder. I smiled sadly suddenly feeling my body grow warm. I sighed again sometimes having these powers wasn't so bad.


End file.
